walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Slot Game
The Walking Dead Slot Game are penny slot machines produced by Aristocrat Technologies Inc. based on season 1 of AMC's The Walking Dead, with a grand prize of $500,000, the game has two wheels: one for Atlanta and one for the CDC. It can be found in The Mirage, Excalibur, Aria, The Palms and Arizona Charlie's casinos. Slot game debuted on September 24, 2013 at the Global Gaming Expo (G2E) 2013.Photo Advisory: Zombies Take Over Las Vegas Strip as Aristocrat Debuts The Walking Dead™ Slot Game at G2E 2013 Here is a full review of the slot machine. The Walking Dead Slot. Features When you play with 75 credits, you are eligible to access all the different features available in the game. The maximum bet is worth three dollars, which gives you a shot at the 500,000 dollar jackpot. Wheels are incorporated in this slots game because players love wheels while playing on slot machines. In the Center for Disease Control wheel, players can access three spins, where they have multiple ways to get some winnings. There are various multipliers ranging from two to ten, which grant you exponential earnings on your bet value. In the CDC wheel spin, you also have a chance of arriving at a grenade round. The Atlanta Wheel will be activated if the player gets three or more wheel icons, regardless of position, and will continue spinning until it either lands on Free Games (which sometimes has Guts that uncover Wild symbols) or the CDC Wheel. The other items on the wheel are prize amounts, which can range from a low amount to a jackpot, and the prizes get bigger with each spin. Another item on the wheel is the Max Wheel, which offers even bigger prizes. Icons featured in the slots include Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Andrea, and Shane Walsh, who sometimes appear in double-sized icons. The Walking Dead logos act as a Wild symbol. Bonuses Bonus features include: *Reel Growth – reels 2, 3, 4 and 5 will randomly grow to a height of 5, 6 or 7 high. *Wild Attack – random positions in Reel Growth are replaced with Wild. *The Horde – the horde reveals a winning combination on the reels in Reel Growth. *CDC Wheel – you have the chance to win credits and multiple prizes with the Grenade or trigger Walker Bonus spins with a multiplier. *Escape From Atlanta Free Games – you have the chance to win free games. Odds of Winning It’s important to note that slot machines operate randomly at all times, no matter how many wins or losses have occurred in the past, altering play patterns, time of day, or position of the machine within the casino. In other words, the result of your last game has no bearing on the result of your next game. Odds of winning smaller prizes are much greater than the odds of winning the top prize. But, remember, the outcome is random, every time you play. Awards *'2014 Global Gaming Awards' - Casino Product of the Year - WinnerCasino Product of the Year Gallery aria.jpg slot.jpg jackpot.jpg TWD - Slot Machine.jpg TWD Slot Game.jpg TWD Slot Game 2.jpg TWD Slot Game 3.jpg Videos The Walking Dead™ Slot Game™ Zombies at G2E References External links *Official site Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Games